Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya
Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (邪命神デズモゾルリャ ,Jameishin Dezumozoruria) is the Evolien god, a parasitic entity that was held in the meteorite that crashed to Earth, and the primary villain of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. When Earth was split, Dezumozorlya's essence was divided between the two earths, and took one being of each world as its host and transmigrated itself through the host's descendants. It is said that because of its very presence that war and famine broke out and some of its hosts have wreaked havoc throughout the course of human history. In the time of Abaranger, Mikoto held the essence of the inactive Earth-counterpart, and the Lije/Lijewel had the Dino Earth-counterpart. Dezumozorlya's goal is to assimilate all life, to that end it must obtain a new body and rejoin its other half in Mikoto Nakadai even if it means killing both Mikoto and Lijewel in the process. Dino-Earth Hosts Disciple of Dawn Lije *Evolien Queen Lijewel *Lijewel's Strengthened Form DezumoLijewel Dezumozorlya of DinoEarth was originally in the Tree of Life until it found a mobile host in Lije through Mahoro. But once his presence became too much for Lije's body to bear, she was forcibly grown into an adult to become Evolien Queen Lijewel. During this time Dezumozorlya entered a dormant state until it came in contact with its other half during the Killer Giganoid event. As Lijewel began to defy him out of her love for Mikoto, Dezumozorlya transformed her body to become DezumoLijewel to have complete control. But after Mahoro sent information of a prophecy to defeat him, the five Abaranger combined their DinoGUTs to purge Dezumozorlya from Lijewel's body which also caused her to regress to her infant stage. Mahoro Prior to Dezumozorlya becoming DezumoLijewel, Mahoro received a vision from Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus of a prophecy that the power of the five Abaranger together as one could defeat Dezumozorlya. Once the prophecy came true and Dezumorzolya was purged, he took control of Mahoro's body as a temporary host so he could merge Mikela and Voffa back into their original form. DezumoVoorla *Creative Messenger Mikela *Visionary Messenger Voffa When it was purged from Lijewel, Dezumozorlya sought stronger inhuman hosts, merging Mikela and Voffa as a temporary vessel to obtain Bakurenoh as a new body and absorb Mikoto. But both attempts failed with the death of the other half and Dezumovorla's demise at the hands of Mikoto. Earth Hosts Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller Mikoto possessed the Earth half of Dezumozorlya, which caused his evil tendencies and alienation from people as a child which led to his terrible childhood. After learning from Ryouga Hakua about this and that he was Dezumorzolya's pawn, Mikoto redirected his attention to defeating the Evolien. Ultimately, Mikoto chose to kill off this half, which also mortally wounded himself in the process, acknowledging he had no desire to live. This resulted in the protection that it had over the Dino Minder's self-destruct flaw to be removed resulting in his death when it self-destructed afterward following Mikoto's next transformation. Final Forms Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevalus After losing DezumoVoorla, Dezumozoryla re-entered the Tree of Life, using it as a medium to transfer its primal urges throughout the entire Garden Palace and remake it as its final body. From there, Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevirus (Dezumogevarusu) intended to invoke another 200 Days of Darkness on Another-Earth. When Asuka rescued Mahoro, they were attacked by DezumoGevirus, who was formed in the image of what both Mahoro & Asuka feared: the Cursed Armor. Dezumogevirus was fatally injured by the Blastasaurs combining their powers to kill it, but it attempted to take them down it. Abarenoh and MaxOhJa (with Ryouga and Yukito in their respective cockpits) seemingly sacrificed themselves to stop this, but were later revealed to have survived thanks to Yukitos idea that they couldn't hold on against Dezumozorlya's power which led them to using Abarenoh to burrow both of the mecha underground and away from the explosion in time. Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus In the finale, Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya used Asuka and Mahoro's fear of the Cursed Armor to recreate it as Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus, which fought against Mahoro, Asuka, and Ranru Itsuki which was able to withstand their attacks, but was soon destroyed by AbareYellow and AbareBlack with the power of their DinoGUTS. Also see *Mesogog *Zelzord *Zeltrax (Super) - Power Rangers counterpart for his "Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus" form Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Deities Category:Wicked Lifeforms